Gritando mi Secreto
by Criis.Nyah
Summary: Lo peor de ayudar a Matsumoto en sus borracheras no es cargarla... Es que grita todo pulmón tu secreto, especialmente cunado Hisugaya esta ahí...
1. Chapter 1

Ola este es un nuevo fic...De BLEACH

Bueno comencemos cof...cof *afinando voz*

BLEACH no me pertenece le pertenece al gran! TITE KUBO!  
_

Veía mi escritorio vacío, ya había acabado todo el papeleo del día… cerré los ojos para recordar posiblemente el más grande error de toda mi vida…Si exacto acompañar a Rangiku-san en su borracheras...Porque a mi

_**FLASH BACK**  
—Rangiku-san trata de mantenerte de pie… no te caigas—dije mientras a sostenía su brazo en mi hombro haciéndola caminar hacia su escuadrón, pesaba mucho.  
—Momo-chan eres un amor—dijo mientras agitaba su botella— GRACIAS POR TRAERME A MI CASA—Decía en voz alta y llamando la atención _

—_Rangiku-san… baja la voz—le regañe—Estas molestando a la gente—dije agotada en verdad pesaba mucho._

—_Hay Momo-chan tanto juntarte con mi querido Taicho te está volviendo aguafiestas-Siguió exclamando.  
Claro q no pude evitar sonrojarme ante lo dicho—¡Claro que no! Y apúrate para que lleguemos rápido a tu casa.  
—Ahhh... Descuida Hinamori-chan todos saben que AMAS a mi taicho, así que no te apenes—grito mi borracha amiga—El único que no sabe es mi taicho y...  
Me percate que no terminado su frase, por lo que gire mi cabeza para mirarla, pero ella miraba hacia el frente, Seguí su mirada y… ¡Shiro-chan estaba allí!  
—Shi...shiro-cha...chan!—Grite tartamudeando y sintiendo mis cachetes rojos y calientes  
—¡Taicho!—Exclamo Rangiku-san—Acaso usted...¿Qué hace usted aquí? los niños deben dormir bien para crecer...!-Dijo ella, si no fuera por la vergüenza que sentía me hubiera reído a carcajadas  
— ¡Calla!.. He venido por ti holgazana...pero—Dijo esto último mirándome  
—Bueno...Hinamori!-dijo exclamando. Salí de mi trance al escucha mi nombre salir de los labios— Dame a Matsumoto, yo la llevaré a su casa tu vuelve a la tuya_

— _¡Siii!...eto Hitsugaya...tú has... bueno...  
Con Matsumoto en su espalda –Hablaremos de eso, luego... Mañana—dijo mientras se iba usando su Shunpo. _

_Dejándome ahí parad…quizás mañana seria mi última conversación con él._

Bien este es mi fic de BLEACH! Q trata principalmente de Hitsuhina aunque también tiene ICHIRUKI! MIS parejas favorita

Este fic lo pueden encontrar en Fanficslandia…ahí fue cuando lo publique, aunque esta de una manera mal redactada y escrita…aquí lo he corregido

Espero q les guste y espero que me dejen rewier!

SAYONARA ;)


	2. Hola Toshiro

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Espero que o disfruten**

**Bleach no me pertenece solo le pertenece a Tite Kubo! **

**Solo me pertenece la historia…Y Hitsugaya! Bueno este solo en mis sueños…pero ya es algo ¿no?**

_**Pensamientos**_

—**Diálogos—**

Mirando hacia el techo la teniente de la 5ta división se hacía muchas preguntas...  
_-¿Que me dirá Shiro-chan?¿Es posible que el sienta lo mismo que yo?-_sonrojándose y luego cambiando a mueca de tristeza-_A menos que me diga que solo le interesa ser mi amigo.-_Frunciendo el ceño y lamentándose-_Esto me pasa por acompañar a Rangiku-san en sus borracheras-_Cerrando los ojos-_Cada vez que lo hago pasan cosas malas._  
Mirando su escritorio vacío-¡Ahora1 ¿Qué hago? (U.U).Ya termine con todo el papeleo-Decía parándose-¡Ya se! Iré a entrenar un poco.

**Mientras tanto en la 10ma división**  
— ¡Taicho!—Decía una bella rubia de pechos grandes—Dígame que va a hacer ahora.  
El Capitán Hitsugaya levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos celestes mirándole detenidamente—Matsumoto ponte a hacer el papeleo, no te diré nada, porque no sé de qué me hablas—Decía mientras miraba una hoja del papeleo.  
—Pero... Taicho no se haga usted sabe de qué hablo— Decía mientras algo se le cruzo por la mente— ¡No me diga que ya hablo con Hinamori-chan!, y...y ya se le declaro—hace un puchero—Por qué no me dijo nada pude haberlo ayudado—juntando las manos— Apuesto que Hinamori-chan esta que desborda de alegría, bien tenemos una razón por la cual celebrar...Descuide Taicho—Decía mirándolo y guiñando el ojo— yo invito.  
Con una venita—MATSUMOTO deja de fantasear yo aún no hablo con Hinamori ella debe estar haciendo su papeleo no puedo estar fastidiándola por detalles –hablare con ella luego— Decía mirándola y cambiando el tomo de voz a más gruesa y amenazante—Y por favor abstente a llevar a Hinamori a esos lugares.

— ¡EHH!-Decía levantándose y caminado hacia el escritorio de su capitán—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?... ¡Ni que fuéramos solas! Siempre vienen Hisagui, Kira y Renji.  
—Justo por eso- dijo en voz baja, pero nada que la increíble Matsumoto no escuchara.  
—Ahhhhhh—Decía mirándolo pícaramente—Taicho descuide yo cuidare bien a Momo-chan, así que no tiene que estar C-E-L-O-S-O  
El capitán de la 10ma división abrió sus ojos turquesa mientras se sonrojaba levemente.  
— ¡Crecen tan rápido!—Decía Matsumoto mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
—¡Basta! Esta conversación acabo, Matsumoto –Decía mientras ponía su voz más gruesa— Sigue con el papeleo a menos que quieras que te congele los pies en el suelo.  
— ¡Hai!  
Tocando la puerta...  
-Pase—dijo Hitsugaya son levantar la vista

—Hola Toshiro...—Decía una voz muy conocida para la teniente y el capitán de la 10ma división

Tachan quien será! Bien adivinen las apuestas comienzan!

Rewier chicos!


	3. Alguien te lo puede quitarHinamori

Aquí el tercer capítulo…comenzando con ICHIRUKI! Bueno espero q les guste y ya saber

REWIER!

Recuerden Bleach NO me pertenece le pertenece a TITE KUBO!

Una pequeña pelinegra de ojos violáceos se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos del 8vo escuadrón buscando a su capitán.  
-¡Ukitake-taicho!-Exclamo la pelinegra al abrir la puerta-¡Al fin lo encuentro!  
-¿Kuchiki-san?-Dijo el 8vo capitán  
-¡ah!-exclamo la pelinegra-¡Kyoraku-taicho! ¡Perdóneme por haber ingresado así!  
-No, no te preocupes Kuchiki-san -La tranquilizo  
-Kuchiki-san-la miro el débil capitán-¿Porque tan agitada?  
-Ah… bueno-sonrojándose –es que…-cambiando de tema-Ukitake-taicho-se sentó la pelinegra -Disculpe pero... ¿Investigo la pregunta que le hice?  
-¡Ah! ¡Sí!-respondió el albino capitán-¿Era acerca de Kurosaki Karin? ¿No?  
-¿Kurosaki?-Le pregunto extrañado el 8vo capitán al 13vo capitán  
-¡Sí!-respondió Ukitake - La hermana menor de Kurosaki Ichigo  
-¿Menor?... _Esto será interesante__ pero_...en que escuadrón le pusieron-Pregunto Kyoraku  
-Justo eso iba a decir, ella está en el 10mo escuadrón- Informo el débil capitán- Estará a cargo de Hitsugaya-taicho.  
-Entiendo- Dijo parándose la pelinegra-Bueno me marcho Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho.  
-Si adiós Kuchiki-san- Decía el peliblanco mientras agitaba la mano.  
-Oye, no crees que Kuchiki-san está muy extraña-menciono el 8vo capitán.  
-Umm si esta extraña… se ve extraña- decía tocándose la barbilla  
**CON RUKIA**

_Debo avisarle a Ichigo_ –Pensaba la pelinegra, mientras corría-¡Ichigo!-dijo al visualizar una cabellera naranja.  
-Rukia-Se volteo Ichigo-¿Y bien?  
-Ella está en el 10mo escuadrón-dijo agitadamente  
-¿10mo?... Eso quiere decir que su capitán al mando es…-no termino la oración al ver el estado de la pelinegra.  
-Oe… Tranquila – La cogió de los hombros-¡Rayos! Esto es por correr de esa manera en tu estado.  
-¡Cállate!-Se sonrojo-Esto es tu culpa… ¡Tonto!...-cambiando de expresión preocupada-Tenemos que hablar con Ni-sama.  
-Si-Le dijo mientras la abrazaba-Descuida yo te protegeré…los protegeré-besando su cabeza y separándose para cogerle la mano  
-Primero hay que ir a ver a Karin al 10mo escuadrón-Le dijo Rukia  
-Ok…Tsk…Enana mandona-murmuro mientras caminaban. Pero se detuvo al sentir dolor en su cabeza-Oe eso me dolió... ¡Maldita!-Dijo sobándose la cabeza y se agachaba dando la espalda a la pelinegra.  
-¿Eh? … -Dijo Rukia  
-Nada de ¿Eh?-Decía Ichigo imitando la voz y la mueca de Rukia-Sube así iremos más rápido… ¡Rápido!  
-¡Sí!- exclamo subiendo

Mientras en la oficina del 10mo escuadrón  
-Hola… Toshiro-Dijo una sonriente pelinegra de vestimenta shinigami y mirando divertidamente la cara del 10mo capitán  
-¿Karin?-Exclamo Matsumoto-¿Kurosaki Karin?, Taicho mire es la hermana de Ichigo  
Toshiro la miro sorprendido jamás se imaginó a Karin ahí en el Seretei. Pero si ella está aquí eso significa que…  
-Me morí-Dijo la nueva shinigami, por lo que ambos despertaron al ver como completaba la frase sus mentes…  
- Si ya nos dimos cuenta de eso Karin – Decía un serio Hitsugaya – Por cierto que haces aquí. ¿No deberías estar en tu escuadrón si eres nueva?  
- ¡Sí! Es verdad pero este ¿No es el escuadrón 10?  
Hitsugaya abriendo sus ojos turquesa -¿Te han asignado aquí? … Pero no es posible no recibí ningún documento de que se integraba un nuevo miembro, a menos que –Decía entrecerrando los ojos y mirando en dirección a su holgazana teniente que ya no estaba.  
- ¿Donde esta? ¡Tsk! Ya se volvió a escapar ¡Matsumoto!-Grito Hitsugaya  
- Rangiku se fue –decía Karin acercándose a Hitsugaya - ¿Y qué cuentas Toshiro? Veo que as crecido un poco  
-Si– decía levantándose - ¿Quieres salir afuera?- le pregunto el albino a la pelinegra  
-Claro, así me enseñas cuales son mis funciones aquí.-Decía mirando a Toshiro cuando…  
-¡Karin estas aquí! – exclamo Ichigo mientras tiraba de un portazo la puerta con Rukia en su espalda  
- ¿Ichi-ni? Ya viniste… Ah... Rukia-chan ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo con…?  
-Kurosaki – decía Hitsugaya amenazantemente  
-¡Hey! Toshiro ¿Qué tal?-decía sonriente, como si no hubiera pasado nada  
- Ya te dije ¡Que es Capitán Hitsugaya! – decía enojado Hitsugaya con una venita en la sien.  
-Si… si –respondía desinteresado Ichigo.

**CON HINAMORI **  
Hinamori estaba sentada sobre el pasto frente a su zampakutou todo iba bien hasta que…  
-¡Hinamori!- gritaba mientras venia corriendo una sonriente Matsumoto  
-Rangiku-san, Buenos Días-Saludo cortésmente la castaña  
- Buenos Días-decía a la castaña –¿ A qué hora hablaras con mi Taicho?  
-Ah pues no se…-decía pensativa  
-Tendrás que enfrentarte a él tarde o temprano Hinamori – le decía Matsumoto  
-Mmmm…-pensaba- y levantándose rápidamente- elijo tarde  
-Hinamori si yo fuera tú, lo haría de una vez no vaya a ser que alguien se te adelante- murmuro esto último Matsumoto.  
Rápidamente Hinamori volteo su cabeza- A que te refieres Rangiku-san  
Sonrió Matsumoto, mientras llevaba a una Hinamori intrigada  
Matsumoto al visualizar a su Taicho junto con Karin, jalo a Momo y se escondieron en unos arbustos – Momo, quiero que mires en esa dirección- Decía señalando en dirección del arbusto  
Hinamori haciendo caso aparto las hojas y vio a través a un Hitsugaya conversando con una Pelinegra de una coleta. Hinamori volteando al ver a Matsumoto  
-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Hinamori  
Matsumoto sonrió, quizás su amiga necesitaba un empujón para hablar con su Taicho

Bien alguien adivina q le pasa a Rukia! Al que acierta le daré una abrazo psicológico…ok eso sonó a Hola soy German, pero bueno!  
SAYONARA

Ya saben REWIER!


End file.
